


unnecessary slaughter

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Five needs his coffee, Gen, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Swearing, but it's all five, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: five's killed a lot of people while he was with the commission. now that he's back (and relatively safe), when will he stop?or,5 times Five killed +1 time he didn't(due to my supid ass i have abandoned this i'm writing other stuff right now but this was just super messy and unplanned so i'm discontinuing it. maybe ill pick it up one day. maybe.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	unnecessary slaughter

Five was being tailed. 

A silver Toyota with tinted windows, filthy from neglect over the years. There was a dent in the right fender, one of the headlights were flickering, and the car had long, white, scratches running along the side. The model was outdated; Five estimated it was from 2006. It was a wonder the car was still going.

It was around 8pm; Five had gone on a walk to The Coffee House to get some coffee before it closed. Vanya and Allison were having a girl’s night at Vanya’s, Luther was out with Diego doing their mandatory ‘Sibling Bonding Hours’ for the week, and Klaus was out, presumably with Ben, doing God knows what.

Everyone was busy. Nobody to call. Typical. Wasn’t like Five had a phone on him, he saw no need. Allison bought him one anyway, but he had left it at the house. 

The street Five was walking on was desolate. Not a soul was walking down the street. Just a quiet, moonless night. 

Five turned onto another avenue. Just a little longer until he reached The Coffee House. In an attempt to shake the car off his tail, Five walked into an alleyway and blinked into the alley beside The Coffee House. Five rearranged his tie and walked in, basking in the scent of coffee.

A moment later, the Toyota pulled into the coffee shop’s parking lot and idled. After ordering his coffee in the empty shop, Five made a note to finish it before leaving. It’d be unsalvageable if there was a fight, so why waste any?

As Five sat at his table, the door opened, revealing two men, each carrying an SMG and decked out in black. Five immediately teleported behind the countertop, crashing into the barista on his way down. 

“Stay down!” he hissed. Then the gunfire started. 

They didn’t seem to have a shortage of bullets; riddling the floors, the walls, everything, with bullet holes. Five blinked behind the two men and kicked one down. 

The other immediately turned to shoot Five and found that he wasn’t there. Five reappeared to above #2’s head with a wire (it was always handy to carry a garrote around and Five had liked pottery) and in a second, #2’s neck was being squeezed with a garrote. As Five yanked enthusiastically, the man choked, fingers grasping blindly as he stumbled backwards. Five held on, blood starting to seep out of the man’s throat and on to Five’s hands. The man went down with a crash, mouth still open from a silent scream, and Five blinked just before he hit the ground. 

During #2’s reckoning, #1 had taken the sweet time to find the barista and hold a gun to her head. She whimpered pathetically, frozen in fear. As soon as Five blinked, back from #2, #1 shouted, “Freeze or she’s dead!”

Five didn’t care about her. Collateral damage. Maybe not insignificant, but in comparison to Five and his family, they could risk a couple of deaths. 

For the sake of time, though, Five pretended that she mattered. He slowly raised his hands in surrender and observed the situation. 

“Good,” the man said. “Now--” he cut off abruptly as Five teleported in front of him and kicked the gun out of his hand. The barista screamed as Five blinked behind #1 and smashed a mug over his head. #1 slumped over, knocked out cold. 

#2, still battered from Five’s garrote, was now stood up, still clutching his throat. He breathed unsteadily, blood bubbling at his throat with every breath. Five took him out of his misery with a satisfying _crack_.

After doing the same with #1, he left the coffee shop with the barista still frozen in shock. He had a bit of blood on his front and his hands and forearms were still slippery from the red substance. None of it was his, though. He grinned almost manically, letting himself indulge in a moment of pride.

Five walked back home, and with shame slowly settling in, he didn’t bother taking shadier streets. Nobody was around anyways. Upon arrival, he sat on the couch, careful not to get any bloodstains on it. Five sighed and wondered.

He groaned in annoyance. Five didn’t get to finish his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't mean to have something so similar to the istanbul not constantinople scene but here we are???


End file.
